


The Wolves of War

by harryshugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Liam, Hurt Theo, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Liam, Sad theo, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryshugs/pseuds/harryshugs
Summary: "Look, i'm not dying for you.""I'm not dying for you either."But it gets better.





	The Wolves of War

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes (please point them out). constructive criticism is appreciated. it's my first fic so be kind.
> 
> takes place in the episode that has the same name as the fic. this is just what i saw during that episode in that exact moment so you could say it's canon.

They are in that damned elevator once again and maybe for the last time, they hope. Bullets are flying all around behind those closed doors, making holes in the steel. They look at each other straight in the eyes and they stare for a few seconds, not even daring to move. Theo is the one to talk first, betraying his look with his words. He knows pretty well that he doesn't mean even a bit of what he's saying but he can't make Liam understand that. Not now, since the guy still isn't trusting him enough. Losing that small bit of faith he gained on him is the last thing he ever wants to do. He goes on autopilot, not even registering what he's saying, words not even making sense anymore, screaming "I love you" with his eyes, because that's the only way he can do it.

"Look, I'm not dying for you." 

He tries to keep his voice steady, he tries to tear his eyes away from Liam, he tries really hard to mean those words, but all he can think of and repeat like a mantra in his head is "I would give my life for you at any moment."  
Liam got him going completely crazy during the past weeks, making him doubt everything he thought he'd known and believed. He'd always thought he perfectly knew himself before really starting to know liam, but the boy had managed to make all of his walls fall apart. He can only keep on staring in those green irises now, hoping that Liam will be able to understand that he's lying.

"I'm not dying for you either."

Liam is so unsure about what he's just said, not having connected the brain to his mouth, not even trying to process what is happening around him and what his words mean, too concentrated in staring into those brown eyes, trying to send his message: "I would give up everything for you."  
He's wrecked, he feels like what he's saying is a total lie but he can't manage to find the right words to say. He isn't speaking with his mouth anymore; his scent, his gaze, his breathing and his heartbeat are doing it for him, all of them going insane. His senses are ten times stronger, he feels like he could do whatever he wants. He's pretty sure Theo can perfectly smell his sadness and fear and love. He knows that he can, because he himself is smelling the same things coming from the other boy.

"But i want to fight with you."

Those words actually mean a lot more than what it seems. They mean that they would effectively die for each other, because that's what happens in war: you fight and you die, or you survive. Together. Always. So they make each other one last promise with their eyes before getting out of that fucking elevator. They promise that if they get out of that hospital alive, they will always be there for each other. Until an end comes upon them, until fate decides against them, they won't part. They have already spent enough time without each other.


End file.
